Love At First Sight
by LoveStories55
Summary: A is Alison. She was just playing a prank on the girls and now they are back to the way it was...apart from Emily. Samara is the new girl at school and when Emily and Samara saw each other it was like love at first sight. Rated M at times for sexual relations and bad language.
1. New Girl

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story! If you like Glee, check out my PezBerry story (Santana and Rachel).**

**By the way, they are all juniors but just finished the summer holiday so they are becoming seniors. **

**Enjoy!**

_Title: New Girl_

_Summary: Emily and the pretty little liars bumped into the new girl, Samara. Alison sees the way they look at each other and tries to convince Emily to get over Paige and go out with Samara._

_Rating: Rated T._

_Emily's POV_

I still can't believe that Alison was alive this whole time. Her twin sister was the one that died and she was put into Radley because they thought that Alison was the twin who had issues. Alison was red coat after all and the only reason she did it is because she loved playing tricks on us but she agreed that this one went too far. Now we are back to our normal lives before 'A' and Maya and this whole mess. I have to admit, my feelings for Alison came back for a while until I remembered Paige. She moved away to stay away from all this drama. I really miss her and I'm trying to get over her but it's just so hard. I guess I can only get over her once I find someone new.

Aria and Ezra are still broken up and she has been out with Jake a few times but they haven't made their relationship official yet. Spencer and Toby are still going strong and Alison told Toby all about his mum. Hannah and Caleb are still together but they are having some difficulties. Caleb thinks Hannah is cheating on him with Sean. Of course that's not true but Caleb won't believe anything we say. Alison is actually getting close to Noel of all people.

Today is the last day of our summer holiday and then we are seniors. I should call everyone so we could have a drunk night at Spencer's house most likely since her parents are never home. I took out my phone and called everyone up. We decided on Alison getting the alcohol since she has a fake ID. This is gonna be a long night.

_Normal POV_

They all woke up to the song of a ringing alarm. Alison groaned and started looking for the alarm clock.

_'Where the hell is it?' _She thought to herself. "Guys! Help me find the stupid alarm clock. It's pounding in my head." They all sat up and started looking. Emily looked under the bed and found it.

"I found it!" She grabbed it and turned it off. They all sighed. Spencer stood up slowly and wobbled a bit before reaching for the door handle.

"I'll go make some coffee." Everyone ran and stop Spencer. Her coffee didn't taste very pleasant and they all knew it.

"Uh, Spencer. I think it's best if you let me make the coffee."

"Yeah Spence. Aria's right. Your coffee tastes horrible." They all looked at Hannah and glared at her. "What? You all know it's true. I just speak the truth." Aria was first out and they all followed down the stairs.

Once they all finished their coffee and breakfast they all headed home for a change of clothing and decided to meet up at Emily's locker.

_Emily's POV_

I just closed her locker and saw Aria standing in front of me. How does she always pop up out of nowhere like that?

"Hey Aria. How are things with Jake? Have you guys made it official yet?" Aria blushed and looked down. She used to do that when we mentioned Ezra but now it's Jake.

"No, we haven't made it official." Spencer, Hannah and Alison walked over to us before I had a chance to reply.

"Why are you blushing? Did Emily mention Jake again?" Spencer asked Aria and she blushed even more if it was possible. While they were all talking I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen from down the hall. She has curvy, blonde hair, her eyes looked like a deep blue like the ocean, her body looked amazing and her lips looked so luscious. I've never seen her before so she must be new. She continued walking and stopping when she got to the locker opposite mine. I continued watching her. I was so struck by her beauty. She turned around after putting her books in her locker and saw me staring she blushed and looked down at her feet. I felt my cheeks getting hot so I gave her a quick grin and turned around seeing Alison smirking at me.

"What?" Alison giggled and put her arm around me.

"Look's someone has a crush." Hannah, Aria and Spencer all stopped their convo and turned around to look at me.

"Did Ali just say that Emily has a crush on someone?" Hannah asked and they all nodded. Oh god this not gonna turn out well. They're gonna force me to ask her out of something like that. I'm gonna be teased forever.

"Who is she? You gotta tell me, Em." I just blushed and walked away from everyone.

"Aww. Aria, look what you did! Don't ask her that, now she won't tell us." I could still hear them talking behind me while they were following me.

"Calm down, Hannah. Ali saw her, didn't you?" I knew that Alison was smirking right now. I know them too well.

"She's the new girl. She's blonde and really pretty. If I wasn't straight I'd go for her." I froze suddenly feeling an unfamiliar feeling in my gut. I don't like the idea of Alison going after the new girl.

"Oh my god! Emily's jealous that you think the new girls pretty!" I heard Hannah squealing. I spun around and faced them.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? It's not like I have fee…" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the new girl walk by. I looked at her and she smiled at me with the most adorable smile ever. I smiled back and blushed lightly. Once she was out of site I heard my friends giggling and squealing. I have a feeling that it's gonna be a long day today.

_Samara's POV_

Well today has been quite interesting. It's only second period and I already have a crush. I just broke up with Ashley one week ago and I think I'm moving on already. Her name is Emily Fields and it seems like we have Maths and History together since she has been in all my lessons so far. She's so beautiful and her smile makes me smile. I need to talk to her or anything to get to know her.

At lunch I went to the football field and sat at the bleachers. I don't like to eat when it's too noisy. I love it calm and quiet. After a few minutes I heard a noise from behind me. I looked back and saw Emily looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled and waved.

"Hi. I'm Emily." I smiled back and blushed lightly.

"Hi, I'm Samara. I know who you are. We have nearly all our lessons for today together." She walked over and sat next to me.

"I noticed. Why aren't you eating lunch with everyone else?" I sighed and looked at her.

"Two reasons. One, I like the peace and quiet. Two, I didn't make any friends." She smiled at me and put her arm around me.

"Well, looks like you just made one." I can't believe she wanted to be my friend.

"I am in the friend zone now?" I asked her and she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Think again. Come with me." She grabbed my arm and stood up. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked away with her.

"Where are you taking me?" She chuckled and linked arms with me.

"You're gonna make some friends." We continued walking until we reached a table for four girls. Two of them were blonde and the other two were brunettes. "Guys. This is Samara. Samara, this is Alison, Spencer, Hannah and Aria." She sits down on the table and pulls me with her.

"Hi. I'm Hannah and I love your shoes! Where did you get them from?" One of the girls with blonde hair asked me. I'm guessing she's Hannah.

"My mums a shoe designer. Amanda Cook." They all gasped and turned to face me. Emily just pulled me to her side like she was protecting me. She's so adorable. They all 'Aww'ed and seeing Emily do this. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter so I just hid my face in Emily's neck. I heard a chuckle and looked up. Alison looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to our group. If you were wondering, yes, Emily is a lesbian." I couldn't help but smile wide. I tried to hide it and it didn't work. Emily looked at me with curiosity.

"Are you into girls too?" I smiled.

"Actually, I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls." Hannah stood up and sat next to me.

"I think you would be interested in Harry. He's British and super cute and hot. He plays on the footb…" Harry? I don't want some random guy, I want Emily.

"Thanks for that offer but I think I'm already interested in someone." Hannah looked shocked.

"Really? Who?" Isn't it obvious? Alison laughed at Hannah.

"Hannah, she's interested in Emily." I blushed and looked down at my hands. I knew Emily was blushing to because I felt her shift a bit. Does she like me back?

"Aww! You guys are so cute. But Samara if you ever change your mind, come to me and we'll discuss boys and girls." Emily sucked in her breath and stood up.

"Ok, that's enough talk about Samara dating other boys and girls. Isn't time to get to class now?" Alison smirked at Emily and stood up.

"Does it bother you thinking about bother boys or girls dating Samara?" These girls really love teasing Emily, don't they. And she looks so cute when she blushes.

"Can we just go please?" She grabs my arm and we head inside to our next class. I felt a spark run through my body again when she held my arm. What is it about this girl that makes me so crazy about her?

After school finished I headed to my locker to get all my books and saw Emily standing there. How did she know where my locked was? Oh right when we saw each other in the hallway. She looked so hot and still does.

"Hey Em. Did you want something?" I asked her and she stood up straight and looked kinda nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. My parents aren't home for 2 weeks so I have the house to myself and I hate it when I'm all alone. I could invite Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Alison too if you don't feel comfortable. Not that I'm going to do something to make you uncomfor…" She is so adorable when she's nervous.

"Emily! I would love to hang out with you and the girls." I grabbed her hand and got my pen out of my bag writing my number on her hand. "Text me the address and I'll see you there." She smiled and hugged me before leaving. I'm falling for her already.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that! Can you believe Mona confessed to killing Wilden? That really shocked me!**

**Anyway feel free to comment whatever your opinions are! :D**


	2. Sleepover

** HI! Thanks to those who commented on chapter 1! Here's chapter 2 for you! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Sleepover_

_Summary: Emily invites Samara to a sleepover with her friends at her house. Things get intense and Alison gets suspicious._

_Rating: Rated M for sexual relation and bad language._

_Samara's POV_

Why am I so nervous? I'm just going to Emily's house for a sleepover. It's just a casual, friendly sleepover with Emily and her friends. It's no big deal. But it is a big deal! I'm gonna sleep over at my crush's house! Is my outfit good enough? Did I overdo my make-up? God, this is so frustrating. I look down at my outfit seeing a black, low cut top with while short shorts and to top it off, while vans. I brought a toothbrush and a long shirt I found for the sleepover. I thought I could just wear my long shirt while I'm asleep.

It was now 6 and I just got out of my car parking in front of Emily's house. There was no other car there so I figured I was the first one there unless they are all neighbours. I took a deep breath and walk over to the door ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds Emily answers it with a smile on her face. I look her up and down checking her out. She's wearing a white tank top with black short shorts and no shoes. I'm guessing we can take our shoes off here. Her long, tanned legs are so amazing.

"Hi, Samara! So glad you could make it. Come in." She greets me and moves to the side letting me in. I walk in and look around the house. It's quite big and really homey.

"Hi Emily. You have a beautiful house." She embraced me in a hug and I, of course, return it.

"Thanks. The rest of the girls will probably be here soon. I asked them to bring a few stuff with them and Alison always likes to fashionably late to anything, even her dentist appointment." We both giggle at that and sit down on the couch. "You want anything to drink?"

"No, it's ok. I'm not that thirsty. I was wondering if you play any sports. You have the body for it." Emily blushes and smirks at me. I just realise what I said.

"You look at my body?" I feel my cheeks get hot and look down at my lap.

"No, I mean maybe. Well I looked once. Well more but how to speak to someone without looking at their body? I mean…" I heard her chuckle cutting me off my sentence. God, I must look like an idiot.

"I'm just kidding. By the way, yes. I'm on the swimming team. What about you? You have an amazing body." I start blushing and see her eyes go wide once she realises what she said she turns a bright red and laughs nervously. "Not that I look at your body. I mean I've looked at it but I'm not trying to say that I always look at yo…" I interrupt her by covering her mouth with my hand.

"I was kidding. I used to be the captain on my cheerleading team in my old school." I remove my hand and she smiles at me. I love her smile so much. It's so pretty.

"Why don't you sign up for our school cheerleading team? If you were captain you must be really good." I frown once I remember my memory of why I stopped cheerleading. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"No. It's just that my ex-girlfriend broke up with me because she said I gained a bit of weight and it showed when I wear my cheerleading outfit so I stopped cheerleading after that." Emily has a shocked look on her face and she moved closer to me on the couch sitting directly next to me.

"So what if you gained at bit of weight. You must have been too skinny before if she thinks you gained weight because from what I see, you have nothing to worry about. You shouldn't quit cheerleading because of one stupid ex who has no idea what she was talking about. All you got to do is believe in yourself. I believe in you. I know you can do it." I can't believe she just said that. I found myself lost in her eyes for what felt like forever when suddenly she starts leaning in slowly. I'm getting closer to her lips. Our eyes never leave each other. We stopped leaning in our lips so close. I felt her hot breath on my lips and the second our lips brushed, I hear the door open. Both I and Emily practically jumped to separate ends of the couch staying as far away from each other as possible. I look over at the door and saw all of Emily's friends standing with smirks on their faces.

"Hello there, love birds. Hope we didn't ruin a moment." Alison says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She walks off up the stairs. Next was Aria, then Spencer and lastly Hannah before winking at us. I look to the side to face Emily. She's blushing like crazy and I have a feeling I am too. This is gonna be a long night.

_Emily's POV_

It's been one hour since Samara and I almost kissed. I literally can't believe what Samara told me. She has a hot, sexy body and I don't even know how anyone would ever dream of breaking up with her. Right now we are playing a game of truth or dare. I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well.

"Aria, truth or dare?" Spencer asks Aria and Aria being Aria she says dare. "I dare you to around Emily's front porch with only a bra and panties screaming out 'I'm horny!'." We all watch Aria's jaw drop but she stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties. I look at everyone's facial expression and see Samara looking Aria up and down while biting her lip. Samara's checking out Aria? I thought she was into me but she's actually into Aria? I couldn't help but feel really jealous and I felt a frown on my face.

_Alison's POV_

I know that something happened between Emily and Samara before we came. I was the first one in so I saw them fly to other ends of the couch and they were both blushing. Were they kissing? I'm gonna find out in this game of truth or dare. It's going to be awesome.

_Normal POV_

"Emily. Truth or dare?" Alison asks Emily hoping to get truth so she could ask the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"Dare." Emily says dare because she has a bad feeling about saying truth. Alison sighed but then an idea came to her head and she smirks at Emily.

"Emily, I dare you to tell me what you and Samara were doing before we came in the house." Emily blushes and looks at Samara seeing she's blushing too.

"Um, we were just talking. And then we um…well…we…" Emily looked over at Samara and gave her an apologetic look. "We almost kissed." Everyone gasped apart from Emily, Samara and Alison. Alison was just sitting there smirking at the two of them. Samara looked at Emily and they smiled at each other remembering the moment.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Hannah shouting at the both of them while they sat on the floor, blushing their heads off. Hannah suddenly smirked after having an idea pop in her head. "Samara, truth or dare?" Samara thought for a moment before answering.

"Dare." Little did she know that she was going to regret saying dare…or not.

"I dare you to kiss Emily." Samara and Emily's eyes grew wide and they looked at each other.

"What?" Samara asked Hannah, nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Emily. A dare is a dare. You have to do it." Samara stands up and moves to sit next to Emily. She looks into her eyes, leans in and just when their lips were about to touch she moves her head to the side and kisses her cheek. "What the heck was that? I said kiss her!" Emily had a disappointed look on her face but she quickly hides it. Not quick enough for Alison so miss it.

"You didn't say where, did you?" Samara smirked at Hannah while she frowned.

"I think that's enough of this game." Spencer says before taking a bite of her pizza slice. Alison grabbed her empty water bottle and put it in the middle of the circle they are sitting in.

"Um, Ali, what are you doing?" Aria asks Alison looking a bit confused.

"We are playing spin the bottle. And none of you are saying no." Everyone sighs. They know that no one can actually say no to Alison. Alison grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Hannah and her eyes turn wide.

"No! I'm sorry Ali but I will not kiss you." Alison pulled Hannah to her and kissed her quickly and pulled away.

"You're welcome, Hannah." After a few more spins it finally came to Emily's turn to spin. She spins it and they all stare at it for what seems like hours until it stops on a certain blonde that Emily may or not may not have feelings for. Emily looks up and sees Samara's red face. She starts blushing and looks around seeing smirks everywhere.

She turns to Samara and looks into her eyes. Samara done the same and soon they are both leaning in slowly. They could feel the other person's hot breath on their lips. Samara snuck her hand on Emily's cheek and stroked it slightly before closing the gap between their lips. They both feel their hearts thumping out of their chests the seconds their lips touched. The kiss is slow and filled with passion. After a few seconds Emily slides her tongue smoothly along Samara's bottom lip asking for permission. Samara opened her tongue and their tongues collided in slow motion before fighting for dominance but their tongues were soon dancing together. After a few minutes they both pulled away slowly, Emily biting Samara's bottom lip softly hanging on to it for a few seconds before she lets go and they stare into each other's eyes breathing heavily.

"Wow." Emily whispered on Samara's lips. Samara gives her a small grin.

"Yeah, wow." Samara whispers back and pecks her lips before sitting back in her original position blushing. Emily did the same. They both look up and see all the girls staring at them with their mouths hung open.

"You guys are so cute!" Hannah screamed out pushing them together. "Kiss again!" They both blushed even deeper and moved away from each other.

"It's just a game." Emily frowned once she heard Samara say that. She thought that kiss was way more than just a game. She thought it was passionate and filled with love and lust. Hearing Samara say that it was just a game made her heart drop.

Alison has been watching Emily throughout the whole night seeing her reactions to everything said about Samara. She noticed how Emily got upset by seeing Samara looking at Aria and how she got upset when Samara acted like she didn't care about the kiss. It seemed like Emily really liked Samara and she was finally getting over Paige. Alison was going to do everything she can to get them together.

After playing a few games, they decided to get dressed in their PJ's and watch a movie before going to sleep. Most of them just wore a tank top with shorts but Emily wore a large hoodie she found which stopped a little bit higher that mid-thigh. Samara wore her long top with stopped slightly over her panties.

Aria is first back in the living room and starts looking for a good movie to watch through Emily's DVD's. Next are Spencer then Hannah then Alison. They are all arguing about what type of genre movie to watch when Emily walks in and tells them to be quiet.

"All of you shut up! You're giving me a headache." They all hear a quiet voice from behind them.

"How about we watch a romantic comedy?" They look behind them and see Samara standing in nothing but her top and panties. Emily's eyes went down her body looking at her long legs. She couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by seeing Samara wearing that. She looks back up when she hears Samara say her name. "Emily? You have a little something on your chin." Samara points to the place where the drool was on Emily's chin. Emily wipes it and turns around blushing.

"Uh, sorry." Emily says to Samara and sits on the couch feeling embarrassed. She hears Samara giggle and jump over the couch landing right next to Emily. Alison was smirking at the two of them and pulls them both making them sit on the loveseat squished next to each other. "Ali? What the hell?"

"Oops!" Alison says before walking to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some popcorn. Beer or vodka?" Samara is slightly shocked since she barely drinks alcohol unless she's really depressed. She hears each girl shout out what they want. She's surprised to hear all of them say vodka apart from Spencer who wants beer. "What about you, Samara?"

"Um…I don't really drink that much." They all stare at her with wide eyes. Hannah jumped up and sat next to her.

"How do you survive without drinking?" Hannah asks Samara. She giggles and shakes her head.

"I simply don't drink unless it's really necessary." Alison came back with 3 glasses, 2 beers and a bottle of vodka.

"I got you a beer. Since you're not a drinker beer is perfect for you." After a few minutes they decided to watch Crazy, Stupid, Love. Halfway through the movie, Hannah and Aria were asleep on the end of the couch. While Samara was shuffling she ended up on Emily's lap leaving them both flushed and Alison teasing them so much.

By the time the movie was over, everyone was asleep Alison and Spencer. Emily has her arms wrapped protectively around Samara while Samara was cuddled into Emily on her lap grabbing on tight.

"Spencer? Can you help me find Emily's camera?" Alison asks Spencer while standing up.

"Why? What is your devious head planning?" Alison quietly chuckles and grabs Spencer turning her to look at the cute pair. "Oh my god. They look so cute!"

"But Emily would be annoyed and embarrassed if I take a picture of her and Samara like this, wouldn't she?" Spencer grins and starts walking up the stairs.

"Let's go find that camera." After a few minutes they found the camera, took the picture and many more on their phones too. They went up to Emily's room and fell asleep.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Date?

**Hi guys! Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Date?_

_Summary: Emily really likes Samara and wants to ask her out but is too nervous. Meanwhile, Samara is slowly slipping out of her hands with her sudden interest in Aria. Will Alison be able to persuade her to quickly ask her out?_

_Rating: Rated M._

_Samara's POV_

It's been one week since Emily and I kissed at her sleepover and nothing has happened. It's obvious that she has feelings for me too but why won't she ask me out? She's always flirting with me and blushes over the little things Alison teases us about. I'm starting to doubt that she actually likes me. Maybe she's just being friendly or something. Should I move on or wait? I really like Emily but if nothing's gonna happen maybe I should just ask her out. But I don't think she likes me if it's taking her this long to make a move. If I do move on I could see myself with Aria. She's really cute and she has a hot body. I wonder if she's into girls. I don't know what to do. This is so confusing and frustrating at the same time.

_Emily's POV_

I have no idea what to do. I really like Samara and I want to ask her out but I'm scared of rejection. What if she doesn't like me? That kiss was amazing and so intense and I felt a spark but maybe she didn't? What is she's into Aria? I saw her looking at Aria when she took off her clothes for a dare. I think I should wait a few more days to see if she actually likes me. But it has been a week already. Grow some balls Emily! Get over yourself and ask her out already! But what if she says no? I'll be heartbroken. So what? What if she says yes? Why the hell am I arguing with myself? Gosh, I'm going crazy over her.

_Alison's POV_

There is something seriously wrong with Emily. She has strong feelings for Samara but she isn't doing anything about it. Samara has feelings for Emily too but she's not doing anything about it either. And I always catch her looking at Aria. Does she want to move on? I have to get those two together before one of them gets hurt.

_Normal POV_

Emily wakes up on Monday morning feeling confident that today is going to be a good day. She wants to ask Samara out on a date but she still doesn't know how. She is really nervous so she decides to talk to Alison about it and how to do it. She wants it to be perfect. After taking a long shower she gets dressed, grabs an apple and heads outside. She's quite surprised to see Alison leaning on her car waiting for her. She walks over looking confused.

"Ali? What are you doing here? You never give me a ride to school." Alison gets in the car and waits for Emily to get in before talking.

"When are you gonna ask Samara out on a date? She's losing interest." Emily frowns and Alison starts driving to school.

"I was going to ask her today but I don't know how." Alison rolls her eyes before turning to look at Emily at the traffic light stop.

"Just say it! Just go up to her and say 'Samara, will you go out with me?' Even kiss her if you want to. You've kissed before in that game of spin the bottle. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Apart from rejection and a broken heart." Alison rolls her eyes again and starts driving when the traffic light goes to green.

"Well you're going to get a broken heart if you don't ask her soon. She's moving on to Aria already." Emily's eyes go wide and she looks and she turns to look at Alison.

"You've noticed how she always looks at her too?"

"You're losing her before you even have her. And don't tell me you're gonna wait for her to ask. You would be the guy in the relationship." Emily sighed before getting out of the car with her bag. Alison got out after her and locks the car. They walk inside together talking about how Emily will ask Samara out.

"I want it to be perf…" She stops herself mid-sentence when she heard a giggle she loves. She knew it was Samara's but she didn't expect to see the person making her smile and giggle is Aria. She feels her heart drop and she stops walking. Tears threaten to fall out but she is pulled to the bathroom by Alison.

"What did I tell you? She's moving on already. You're gonna get your heart broken if you don't ask her out already." Alison tells Emily trying to convince her to go for it and ask Samara out but Emily won't even look at her let alone talk to her. "Em? Look at me." She looks at Alison with teary eyes.

"From what I saw Aria beat me to it." Alison rolls her eyes again and wipes Emily's tears away.

"Emily, just go out there and do it. If you don't do it you will regret it." Emily takes a deep breath and walks outside. She sees Samara and Aria talking. She suddenly feels an adrenaline kick in and marches over to the pair. She softly pushes Samara against the lockers and presses her lips to the blonde's.

_Samara's POV_

I decided to move on to Aria. We were talking and being all flirty when I felt someone push me against a locker and kiss me. I immediately recognised the sparks going through my body and those soft lips. Emily. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her neck while her hands were grabbing my waist. I bit her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let me in and grabbed her tongue between my lips and sucked on it. She let out a strained moan and slowly pulled away. She looked into my eyes after pecking my lips.

"Hi." Her voice was so husky and deep. It went straight to my core. I can't believe she gets me so turned on my one word.

"Hi." I answered back thinking of no other word to say. The kiss made me speechless.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She likes me? She wants to go on a date with me? OH MY GOD! She actually likes me and she's asking me out! FINALLY! I let out a giggle before whispering in her ear.

"Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night." That being said I walk away swaying my hips on purpose knowing she's staring at my butt. I turn my head around and see Emily's eyes on my ass. I giggle silently and go off to my first class.

This day has been filled with ups and downs. I found out Aria isn't into girls and she's dating a guy called Jake so I don't need to worry about her being mad at me for leading her on. I tried out for the cheerleading team and I got through but I didn't tell Emily yet. I want to surprise her in my uniform when I come to school tomorrow.

_Emily's POV_

I can't believe that I'm going to have my first date with Samara today! I'm so excited and I have a feeling she's gonna like what I planned. I'm going to take her to one of my favourite places to be. It's going to be great. I think she's really beautiful and funny and her laugh is like music to my ears. I'm really falling for her.

After saying bye to my parents and grabbing an apple I rush outside and drive to school eager to see Samara. She told me she had a surprise for me and I'm really curious to see what it is. Once I get to school I jump out of my car and throw the apple in the bin rushing inside the building. I put my books in my locker and grab the ones I need for the first few periods then I walk across to Samara's locker waiting for her.

After a few minutes of waiting in agony I spotted a familiar blonde walking past the lockers heading this way. The second I saw that it was Samara in a cheerleading uniform I couldn't breathe. My whole body froze completely struck by how beautiful and hot she looked. The cheerleading skirt was so short and it reminded me of the day she slept over. The only difference is that now I can see her hot abs. It wasn't like bulging abs, they were just perfect. I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that she was standing in front of me giggling and trying to get my attention. I snap out of my thoughts and tried getting words out but nothing came out.

"Um, wha-, wo-, so hot. I mean hi!" She let out another one of her cute giggles and I couldn't help but smile with my teeth. She opens her locker taking her books out and I watch her every move. My eyes never left her body.

"Hi Emily. How are you today?"

"Um, hi, I'm g-good. So you're on the cheerleading team now?" I asked her feeling really nervous talking to her all of a sudden. She leaned against her locker a smile never leaving her face. She looks so beautiful.

"Yeah. I really thought about what you said so I decided to forget about what a stupid ex-girlfriend said and move on. Thank you, by the way. For what you said to me. That was really sweet." I lean in and give her a long kiss on her cheek letting my lips linger on her cheek longer than it should be. I heard giggles from behind me and pull away, look behind me and see my friends giggling.

"You're welcome. You really deserve someone who treats you right and actually likes you for who you are. Whatever size you are. By the way, I think you look gorgeous in your cheerleading uniform." Samara turned a light pink and put her hands on my abs tracing them over my shirt. I tried holding in a moan but it's impossible.

"Not as good as you would look with those killer abs, Em." She whispered in a husky tone which headed south pretty fast. Her voice is one of the sexiest sounds ever.

"Trust me, your abs are perfect." Just when Samara was about to reply someone yanked me away from her.

"Ok you two! Enough of that." Spencer said with a strict voice while letting go of My waist. Alison smirked and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Why did you stop them, Spence? You should have let them go at it like monkey's." I felt my cheeks get hot and Samara blushed too. I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon.

"I better get to class. Bye guys. Bye Em, see you tonight." Samara grinned at me and kissed my cheek before walking away swaying her hips. She has such an amazing body. It was like my eyes were attached to her. I hear a clap and turn my head around seeing all my friends smirking at me.

"What?" Hannah wiggles her eyebrows and giggles walking over to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"You are so whipped already."

"I will never be whipped! I just really like her." They have no idea how much.

**Hey guys! How was it? Did you watch the PPL mid-season summer finale?! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE A IS EZRA!**

**Here's my theory.**

**I personally think that Ezra is the guy that Ali hooked up with and he didn't want anyone to find out so he tried to kill her and now he knows she's alive and doesn't want her to ruin his relationship with Aria so he wants to find her and kill her.**

**What do you think?**


	4. Girlfriend

**Hi guys! How you doing? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Title: Girlfriend._

_Summary: Samara and Emily finally go on their date. Did Emily plan anything special? Will Emily ask Samara to be her girlfriend?_

_Rating: Rated M._

_Emily's POV_

I'm standing outside Samara's house – more like mansion! - feeling extremely nervous. I cannot believe that we are actually going on a date right now. I didn't tell her where we are going. I want this to be the most romantic date ever. I take a deep breath and look down at my outfit. I don't wear dresses much so I decided to wear a white V-neck with a black vest on top and black jeans with matching vans. I make sure that the flower bouquet in my hands looks good and that the single rose was still in my back pocket. I was planning on giving the flowers to her parents and the red rose to Samara herself.

After standing at the door for what felt like forever I shake my hands and ring the doorbell. A few seconds Amanda Cook opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello there. You must be Emily. I'm Amanda Cook, Samara's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She held out her hand and I quickly shook it before giving her the flowers.

"The pleasure is all mine. These flowers are for you." Amanda's smile widened as she took the flowers thanking me and asking me to come in and make myself at home. I walk in looking around the house. Her house is huge and so beautiful.

"You have a gorgeous house, Mrs Cook." She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Thank you and please call me Amanda. Mrs Cook makes me feel old." I chuckle along with her and my nerves are slowly going away.

"Trust me, Amanda, if I didn't know you were Samara's mother I would have thought you're her sister." She chuckled again and thanked me. I heard a two deep voices followed by a girl voice. I'm guessing that's her father, sister and brother.

"Good evening, young lady. I'm guessing you're the famous Emily Samara has been talk non-stop about. I'm Andrew Cook, Samara's father." Oh god that's the dad. The nerves are coming back! Shit! He's taking his hand out. I shake his hand before smiling and trying to hide my nerves.

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Andrew or Andy or whatever you feel comfortable with." I smile again before looking to the side seeing a boy who looks like he's 20 or 21 and a girl who seems 17.

"You guys must be Jacob and Catherine, Samara's brother and sister. Nice to meet you." I shake both their hands. Jacob's handshake is a little bit tighter so I'm guessing he's the over protective brother.

"I'll go see if Samara's ready." Catherine tells me before rushing up the stairs. I stand instead of sitting down because I don't want to ruin the rose. After a minute or so I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. I turn to my side facing the stairs. The second I saw Samara in her dark blue dress with light blue heels my jaw dropped and I completely froze like I always do when I see Samara. She looks so amazing and gorgeous. I literally cannot believe how stunning she is. Her hair and make-up is done perfectly and she painted her nails silver. I look into her nervous green eyes before smiling. She walked down and stood in front of me. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Hi Em." My mouth opened and closed a few times and nothing came out. What's wrong with me? "What is it? Is it my dress? Do you not like blue? I'm just gonna go get changed ag…" I cut her off my chuckling lightly and grinning like an idiot.

"No, It's not you're dress. I love blue, it looks amazing on you. You look absolutely beautiful." She smiles and turns a light shade of pink. I decide to take a risk and try to make her blush even more. "I'm being serious. You're so strikingly stunning. The second I saw you I was so speechless. You're remarkable and outstanding. How did I get so lucky to go out with you?" She starts turning a dark red and I smirk feeling happy with my work.

"Stop, you're making me blush." She whispers to me. I reply with a small smirk and lean forward whispering in her ear.

"That's my goal, Samara." She blushes even darker and hides her face in my neck. I chuckle lightly and she stands up straight again smiling at me. I feel like I'm forgetting something. The rose! I reach into my back pocket and take it out holding it in front of me.

"Sorry it's not a dozen but I only have one heart to give you." I admit that line was really cheesy but it got a few 'aww's. Samara took it and sniffed it smiling showing her bright teeth.

"You're so sweet. Thank you, Em. I'm just gonna put it in my room. I'll be right back." I take her hand and kiss it lightly before she rushes up the stairs. I take a deep breath and try to shake the nerves out when I hear a deep voice from behind me.

"It seems like you really care about our little Sammy. I'm glad she has someone like you to take care of her." I grin at Andrew. Does this mean they are starting to accept me?

"Yeah, I really do care about her. The moment I saw her I had this sudden urge to be around her and protect her." They all smile at me and I smile back waiting for Samara to come back down. After a few seconds she came rushing down the stairs holding her phone in her hand. "Hey Samara, if you want I can put your phone in my pocket if you feel uncomfortable holding it. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured it'd be eas…" She cut me off by putting her hand on my mouth like she did earlier today at school. I can't help but smile at the memory.

"Have I told you that you ramble too much?" I nod with her hand still on my mouth. "Then why do you still do it?" She says in a teasing tone. I slowly pull her hand down to hold it my eyes never leaving hers.

"Because I like the way you cut me off." We stand there staring into each other's eyes for a minute or so before I heard a cough from behind me. Realise that we're going to be late for the movie. "You ready to go?" I ask her and she nods so I lead her out of the house after saying goodbye to everyone. Like the gentlewoman I am, I open the car door for her. She smiles and kisses my cheek before sitting down.

It's been 20 minutes driving in the car until I arrive at the movie theatre. The new Twilight movie is out so I decided to take her to watch it before dinner. I open the door for her to get out again and she gives me another kiss on the cheek. I'm starting to think I should open doors for her more often.

"We're watching the last Twilight movie?" She asks me with an excited smile on her face. I'm guessing she's a fan of Twilight.

"Yeah. I'm going for the classic dinner and a movie date." With a surprise at the end. I really want this to be the most romantic date ever. Once we take our seats and we have popcorn and snacks the movie starts.

I can't concentrate on the movie at all. I'm trying to but the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting right next to me. Her neck is exposed and it just looks so luscious. I leaned in slowly and lay a little kiss on her neck. She didn't move or anything so I knew I had permission to go on. I start kissing all over her neck until I see her whimper. I lightly bite on the spot before soothing it with my tongue. She lets out a small moan that I know she was trying to hold back the entire time.

"Em, what are you doing?" I smirk with my mouth still on her neck heading upwards to her ear and suck on it.

"I wanna be your vampire." I lick her ear and smirk hearing her inhale a sharp breath. She turned to face me and smiled at me before leaning in and connecting our lips. Our lips start moving in sync and soon my tongue was sliding along her bottom lip practically begging for entrance. She opens her mouth allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Every time we kiss it's like we're the only people in the world. Until I feel something hit my head. I pull away and look behind me seeing an old man glaring at us.

"Can you stop having sex in the theatre and watch the movie?" The old man says to us in an annoyed tone. He just interrupted my make out time with Samara. A frown forms on my face as I cross my arms over my chest and sink down my seat. I hear Samara giggle and she pecks my cheek before focusing her attention on the movie again.

After the movie was over I took her to dinner at an Italian restaurant. One thing that Samara doesn't know about me is that I speak Italian. I lived in Italy for a while so I can speak and understand the language. I park the car outside my favourite Italian restaurant and open the door for Samara to get out again. She rewards me with a kiss on the cheek again and I can't help but grin.

"We're eating at an Italian restaurant?" I nod before she continues. "Well I've never had Italian so I guess you can tell me what food it best." She grins at me and I smile at her before holding her hand and walking in sitting at the back corner.

"So, do you like the place? If you don't like it we can always go somewhere else. I mean we can have a burger or something or…" She put her hand on my mouth again cutting me off.

"Are you rambling on purpose just to get me to put my hand on your mouth?" I shake my head and grin when she moves her hand. I was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice.

"Emily! It's lovely to see you again. Who's this wonderful lady you bought with you?"

"Hello, Bruno. This is Samara, my date for tonight." I smile at Samara and she smiles wider. Gosh, I love her smile.

Once we finished dinner I paid the bill and we went outside to the car.

"I had a really great time, Em. The movie was great and so was the food. Thank you." Little did she know that this isn't the end of the night.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" I grab the blindfolds I put in the back seat and hand it to her. "Do I have to put this on?" I nod and she sighs before putting it on. I finally reached my destination and stopped the car.

_Samara's POV_

"Why do I have to put these on?" So far this has been the best date ever. A movie and Italian food with the sweetest girl ever is my dream date. I have a feeling this is gonna get better.

"Because I don't want you peaking." I hear Emily answer me and close the door. She opens mine and holds my hand guiding me out. I suddenly feel a hand on my back and on my legs before I'm lifted into Emily's arms.

"What are you doing?" I feel so comfortable in her arms. She's so strong if she just lifted me up that easily.

"There are a lot of rocks here and I don't want you getting hurt." I smile and kiss the first piece of skin I find which happens to be her cute nose. I giggle and snuggle closer to her before I'm put on the ground and she slowly removes my blindfolds. I gasp looking at where we are. There's a blanket on the floor with a basket on it and we are sitting right in front of a beautiful waterfall. "So, what do you think?" I can tell that she's nervous. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck pulling her in for a hug.

"It's perfect. I love it."

"Perfect place for the perfect girl." A wide smile appeared on my face as Emily let us to the blanket. She opened the basket and took out chocolate covered strawberries. This is so romantic. "We didn't have dessert at the restaurant so I figured we could have it here. This is the place I go to when I'm feeling down or angry. It's so calm and peaceful here. Even though the water can sometimes be cold it's still amazing to swim in lake."

We talk and get to know each other more while she occasionally fed me strawberries.

"You wanna have the last one?" There was one more strawberry left and Emily offered me to have it. I shrugged and she leaned closer towards me. "This could be the best chocolate covered strawberry in the world but you wouldn't know if you don't try it. We can share it if you want." She moves it close to my mouth and I take a bite. It tasted like the best strawberry ever but probably because Emily was feeding it to me.

"You're right. It is the best chocolate covered strawberry ever." She grins and bites the rest of the strawberry. We end up lying on the blanket cuddling staring up at the stars. "I love the stars at night. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, really beautiful." I turn my head to the side and see her looking at me with intense, loving eyes. I get lost in them and find myself leaning in but before I could reach her lips I heard a beeping sound. Emily moved to the side and grabs her phone. She sighs and stands up grabbing my hand. "We have to go. I promised your parents I'll bring you home by 11. It's 10:30 which should give us enough time to go."

The car ride was in a comfortable silence. When we finally arrived Emily walked me to the door and I could see in her eyes that she is nervous.

"So…Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Em. That was a really sweet and perfect date."

"You deserve it and so much more." We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Emily leans in deciding to take the lead and gently places her lips on mine. After the one little kiss we stared into each other's eyes with lust and passion. Emily grabbed me by the waist and crashed her lips to mine. My arms instantly went to the back of her neck pulling her closer to me. After a minute or two of kissing we pulled away for air. My forehead on hers, looking into her eyes, breathing heavily. "Be my girlfriend and make me the happiest person alive." I grin and pull her back in for another quick kiss.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend but only if you be mine." Emily grins and kisses me one last time before grabbing my hand and kissing it gently.

"I'll see you later,_ girlfriend_." She says to me in a loving tone smiling at me.

"Bye,_ baby_." I say in a teasing tone and she grins at me, kisses my cheeks, forehead, nose and lips before walking to her car. She stands next to it making sure I get in safe before driving off. She's so protective and sweet. I shut the door and lean back on it sliding down the door sighing in happiness.

"Wow. You must really like this chick." I hear my annoying brother say. I groan and stand up slapping him on the arm.

"_This chick _has a name." He's the most annoying person ever and he tries to ruin my life but I love him for that. He smirks at me and starts laughing.

"I don't care what her name is, I still think she's hot." My blood starts to boil and I'm starting to get really angry at him. I walk closer to him and poke him in the chest.

"You stay away from my girlfriend or else!" I run up the stairs and get changed before lying on my bed and seeing that I have 1 new message.

**Hey babe! I just wanted to wish you a good night. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning for school? **

**Em xxxo**

I ready the message from Emily and I can't help but grin. I quickly write back to her.

**Hi Em! Yeah you can come pick me up for school if you'd like. Be here at 7:30? **

**Sammy XoXo**

I lie down on my bed eager to see her next reply.

**I'll be there at 7:30. Want me to get you something for breakfast? Do you want Starbucks or something? **

**Em xxxo**

Aw! She's offering to get me breakfast!

**No, I don't need anything. Thanks for the offer though :) **

**Sammy XoXo**

**You're welcome :D So, I'll see you tomorrow morning? **

**Em xxxo**

**Yep. Goodnight, Em. 3 **

**Sammy XoXo**

**Goodnight, beautiful 3 :***

**So! How was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Is there anything in particular you want to happen in the next chapter? Comments?**


End file.
